


One last time I wish I could see it with you

by That_boi_cake31



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Ocean, One Shot, POV Armin Arlert, not really fluff, you could see it as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_boi_cake31/pseuds/That_boi_cake31
Summary: Armin thinks about seeing the sea again with Eren(Can be seen as both romantic and platonic)
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	One last time I wish I could see it with you

As we looked at the sea, like we said would.

I looked back at Eren, hoping for a smile, for something.

He looked back at me. His once bight emerald eyes now dulled. Filled with the pain they all knew to well, from this good for nothing war.

I wonder back to that time. 

Was there something I could have done to stop him? Was there something any of was could have done?

All I wish is to see the sea with him one last time, and even maybe he would smile. 

Just one last time...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I made this in my English class for free writing. 
> 
> And as always if there is any mistakes please do tell me, also English isn't my first language.


End file.
